Scarred Weasel
by Durfaniel
Summary: Everyone always protected her from the outside world. What they didn't know was that she needed protection from herself. And that the only one who could give her this protection was her worst enemy. GD


Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters are J.K Rowling's and the song is Leann Rimes'  
  
This is the Prologue of what I think will be a fifteen-chapter story. I hope you'll review, because reviews are my motivation.  
  
**********************  
  
The warm wind blew softly around Virginia Weasley as small tears slowly made their way down her lightly freckled cheeks. Silent sobs racked her body and her trademark Weasley hair flew in every direction as a sudden gust of wind made small white petals fall like snow all around her. She was sitting on the edge of the lake, under a large tree in which hundreds of little white flowers happily danced as the night air caressed them. With eyes shining with tears, the petite girl looked up to the sky, searching comfort in the stars. Since she could remember it, she had always looked up to the sparkling white dots marring the darkness of the night sky for solace. She found them reassuring, because she knew that they would always be there, that she could always admire their splendor when she needed to change her mind. However, on that practically perfect night, even the ever- changing sky couldn't take her mind off Sirius Black's death.  
  
She just couldn't believe that he was gone, that she never was going to see him again. Sirius, even thought he had been Harry's godfather and not hers, had instantly taken a liking to her, the youngest Weasley everyone seemed to protect. He had been the only adult to whom she really could talk and he hadn't treated her as a small child, contrarily to everyone else. More tears fell from Ginny's eyes as she remembered Sirius's song, the one he used to hum when he was sad or feeling lonely. It was a muggle song that described exactly how Sirius felt after he parted ways with his true love. The dark-haired man used to tell Ginny at least once a weak that once she would find her true love, she would find her own song. The younger girl had always thought this theory to be terribly romantic. And now, in the aftermath of the battle, as the Order of the phoenix wept for Sirius Black's loss, the youngest Weasley decided to sing his song near Hogwarts, for everyone to hear, as a tribute to the second father she had just lost. Wiping away a few tears, Virginia cleared her throat and begun singing with a soft, pure voice.  
  
"Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
  
And you're left with yesterday  
  
Left with the memories  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
  
And be happy for the time  
  
I had you with me  
  
Though we go our separate ways  
  
I won't forget so don't forget  
  
The memories we made"  
  
Taking a deep breath, the red-haired girl tried stopping her voice from shaking to much and continued with the part that was the harder for her to sing, because of all the times she had heard Sirius sing it and then almost cry, remembering the times he had with his beloved. Now it was Ginny's turn to remember while singing.  
  
"Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
While we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me"  
  
After that she broke down crying once more, not able to bear the memories that surfaced in her mind with each word she sang. Reaching blindly for her book bag, she thought about a way to ease the sharp pain that was threatening to tear her heart apart. She took out the sharp knife Sirius had given her for self-defense and slowly dragged it across her left forearm. She knew it would hurt, but wasn't prepared for the stinging that the blade produced as it gradually cut her smooth skin. Even though she was wincing from the pain, she didn't stop cutting until there was a clear, horizontal cut across her previously unmarked skin. She removed the knife from her arm and carefully watched as blood oozed from her fresh cut, slowly falling down her arm. Gritting her teeth, Ginny dragged the knife across her arms three more times and was now sighing in relief as all her pain seemingly left her body with the scarlet blood that was now running freely down her arm in large amount. She lay back on the large tree trunk and closed her wide, sad brown eyes.  
  
When she opened them again, she was in Gryffindor tower, crying and trashing around in her bed. Once again she had dreamed of that faithful night, during which she had cut for the first time. Her long hair was plastered to her face and the tears that she had cried a few moments ago were the sign that this dream, this event, was one of Ginny Weasley's worst nightmares. Long gone were the days where Voldemort had haunted the redhead's nightmares. Now it was of death and cuts that she was most afraid. Wiping her eyes furiously, she sat up and settled back upon her pillows, reaching for the knife that was kept hidden at all times in her small bed table. Looking at her heavily scarred forearms, she almost thought against it, but finally dragged the still sharp knife across her left arm a few times, not even wincing anymore. As soon as the blade drew blood, she felt suddenly relaxed, just as all the other times she had done this before. A few minutes later, she performed a quick cleaning spell to clean the blood off her arm, put the knife back where it belonged and fell back asleep.  
  
***********************  
  
That was the prologue, I know it may sound kind of freaky to some of you with the cutting and all that shit, but I'm writing this story to show everybody that cutting is something that can happen to anyone and that it is far from easy to get away from it. Anyway, soon Draco will appear!! I still don't know if he's gonna be really evil or not, but you'll see if you read the next chappie! It'll be out in a few days if I have enough encouragement.  
  
Anyway, I'm re-posting one of my old stories and I think it was pretty good, so go read it if you want, it's a Ginny/Draco, told by Ginny.  
  
Love y'all for reading this! I hope you like and I hoped you'll review!  
  
~Durfaniel~ 


End file.
